The invention relates to a holder, in particular a wall holder, for flip boards and flip pockets and flip sheaths which are provided in the region of the upper and lower end of one of their edges with swivel bearings for pins arranged in each case in a row at the upper and lower edge of the holder.
Holders of the above type are widely used, in particular in offices, laboratories, workshops and supermarkets. They are easy to manipulate and permit the user rapid access to information contained in subject indexes, lists, standard sheets, price lists and similar documents. Holders of the type described are known which comprise a metal basic body and plastic injection-molded parts connected thereto by rivets, the injection-molded parts being provided with a row of pins in each case. The reasons for the multipartite design of the known holders are to be found in the fact that an attempt was being made, on the one hand, to ensure the stability of the holder by means of its metal basic body and, on the other hand, to keep the costs for producing the rows of pins within reasonable bounds.